Anastomosis is the surgical joining of biological tissues, especially the joining of tubular organs to create an intercommunication between them. Vascular surgery often involves creating an anastomosis between blood vessels or between a blood vessel and a vascular graft to create or restore a blood flow path to essential tissues.
Coronary artery bypass graft surgery (CABG) is a surgical procedure to restore blood flow to ischemic heart muscle whose blood supply has been compromised by occlusion or stenosis of one or more of the coronary arteries. One method for performing CABG surgery involves harvesting a saphenous vein or other venous or arterial conduit from elsewhere in the body, or using an artificial conduit, such as one made of Dacron or Goretex tubing, and connecting this conduit as a bypass graft from a viable artery, such as the aorta, to the coronary artery downstream of the blockage or narrowing. A graft with both the proximal and distal ends of the graft detached is known as a "free graft". A second method involves rerouting a less essential artery, such as the internal mammary artery, from its native location so that it may be connected to the coronary artery downstream of the blockage. The proximal end of the graft vessel remains attached in its native position. This type of graft is known as a "pedicled graft". In the first case, the bypass graft must be attached to the native arteries by an end-to-side anastomosis at both the proximal and distal ends of the graft. In the second technique at least one end-to-side anastomosis must be made at the distal end of the artery used for the bypass. In the description below we will refer to the anastomoses on a free graft as the proximal anastomosis and the distal anastomosis. A proximal anastomosis is an anastomosis on the end of the graft vessel connected to a source of blood (e.g. the aorta) and a distal anastomosis is an anastomosis on the end of the graft vessel connected to the destination of the blood flowing through it (e.g. a coronary artery). The anastomoses will also sometimes be called the first anastomosis or second anastomosis, which refers to the order in which the anastomoses are performed regardless of whether the anastomosis is on the proximal or distal end of the graft.
At present, essentially all vascular anastomoses are performed by conventional hand suturing. Suturing the anastomoses is a time-consuming and difficult task, requiring much skill and practice on the part of the surgeon. It is important that each anastomosis provide a smooth, open flow path for the blood and that the attachment be completely free of leaks. A completely leak-free seal is not always achieved on the very first try. Consequently, there is a frequent need for resuturing of the anastomosis to close any leaks that are detected.
The time consuming nature of hand sutured anastomoses is of special concern in CABG surgery for several reasons. Firstly, the patient is required to be supported on cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) for most of the surgical procedure, the heart must be isolated from the systemic circulation (i.e. "cross-clamped"), and the heart must usually be stopped, typically by infusion of cold cardioplegia solution, so that the anastomosis site on the heart is still and blood-free during the suturing of the anastomosis. CPB, circulatory isolation and cardiac arrest are inherently very traumatic, and it has been found that the frequency of certain post-surgical complications varies directly with the duration for which the heart is under cardioplegic arrest (frequently referred to as the "crossclamp time"). Secondly, because of the high cost of cardiac operating room time, any prolongation of the surgical procedure can significantly increase the cost of the bypass operation to the hospital and to the patient. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the duration of the crossclamp time and of the entire surgery by expediting the anastomosis procedure without reducing the quality or effectiveness of the anastomoses.
The already high degree of manual skill required for conventional manually sutured anastomoses is even more elevated for closed-chest or port-access thoracoscopic bypass surgery, a newly developed surgical procedure designed to reduce the morbidity of CABG surgery as compared to the standard open-chest CABG procedure. This procedure is more fully described in commonly-assigned, co-pending patent applications 08/023,778, filed Feb. 22, 1993, and 08/281,981, filed Jul. 28, 1994, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In the closed-chest procedure, surgical access to the heart is made through narrow access ports made in the intercostal spaces of the patient's chest, and the procedure is performed under thoracoscopic observation. Because the patient's chest is not opened, the suturing of the anastomoses must be performed at some distance, using elongated instruments positioned through the access ports for approximating the tissues and for holding and manipulating the needles and sutures used to make the anastomoses. This requires even greater manual skill than the already difficult procedure of suturing anastomoses during open-chest CABG surgery.
In order to reduce the difficulty of creating the vascular anastomoses during either open or closed-chest CABG surgery, it would be desirable to provide a rapid means for making a reliable end-to-side anastomosis between a bypass graft or artery and the aorta or the native vessels of the heart. A first approach to expediting and improving anastomosis procedures has been through stapling technology. Stapling technology has been successfully employed in many different areas of surgery for making tissue attachments faster and more reliably. The greatest progress in stapling technology has been in the area of gastrointestinal surgery. Various surgical stapling instruments have been developed for end-to-end, side-to-side, and end-to-side anastomoses of hollow or tubular organs, such as the bowel. These instruments, unfortunately, are not easily adaptable for use in creating vascular anastomoses. This is partially due to the difficulty in miniaturizing the instruments to make them suitable for smaller organs such as blood vessels. Possibly even more important is the necessity of providing a smooth, open flow path for the blood. Known gastrointestinal stapling instruments for end-to-side or end-to-end anastomosis of tubular organs are designed to create an inverted anastomosis, that is, one where the tissue folds inward into the lumen of the organ that is being attached. This is acceptable in gastrointestinal surgery, where it is most important to approximate the outer layers of the intestinal tract (the serosa). This is the tissue which grows together to form a strong, permanent connection. However, in vascular surgery this geometry is unacceptable for several reasons. Firstly, the inverted vessel walls would cause a disruption in the blood flow. This could cause decreased flow and ischemia downstream of the disruption, or, worse yet, the flow disruption or eddies created could become a locus for thrombosis which could shed emboli or occlude the vessel at the anastomosis site. Secondly, unlike the intestinal tract, the outer surfaces of the blood vessels (the adventitia) will not grow together when approximated. The sutures, staples, or other joining device may therefore be needed permanently to maintain the structural integrity of the vascular anastomosis. Thirdly, to establish a permanent, nonthrombogenic vessel, the innermost layer (the endothelium) should grow together for a continuous, uninterrupted lining of the entire vessel. Thus, it would be preferable to have a stapling instrument that would create vascular anastomoses that are everted, that is folded outward, or which create direct edge-to-edge coaptation without inversion.
At least one stapling instrument has been applied to performing vascular anastomoses during CABG surgery. This device, first adapted for use in CABG surgery by Dr. Vasilii I. Kolesov and later refined by Dr. Evgenii V. Kolesov (U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,160), was used to create an end-to-end anastomosis between the internal mammary artery (IMA) or a vein graft and one of the coronary arteries, primarily the left anterior descending coronary artery (LAD). Because the device could only perform end-to-end anastomoses, the coronary artery first had to be severed and dissected from the surrounding myocardium, and the exposed end everted for attachment. This technique limited the indications of the device to cases where the coronary artery was totally occluded, and therefore there was no loss of blood flow by completely severing the coronary artery downstream of the blockage to make the anastomosis. Consequently, this device is not applicable where the coronary artery is only partially occluded and is not at all applicable to making the proximal side-to-end anastomosis between a bypass graft and the aorta.
One attempt to provide a vascular stapling device for end-to-side vascular anastomoses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,447, granted to Kaster et al. for a Side-to-end Vascular Anastomotic Staple Apparatus. Kaster et al. provide a ring-shaped staple with staple legs extending from the proximal and distal ends of the ring to join two blood vessels together in an end-to-side anastomosis. However, this device falls short of fulfilling the desired objectives of the present invention. Specifically, Kaster does not provide a complete system for quickly and automatically performing an anastomosis. The method of applying the anastomosis staple disclosed by Kaster involves a great deal of manual manipulation of the staple, using hand operated tools to individually deform the distal tines of the staple after the graft has been attached and before it is inserted into the opening made in the aortic wall. One of the more difficult maneuvers in applying the Kaster staple involves carefully everting the graft vessel over the sharpened ends of the staple legs, then piercing the everted edge of the vessel with the staple legs. Experimental attempts to apply this technique have proven to be very problematic because of difficulty in manipulating the graft vessel and the potential for damage to the graft vessel wall. For speed, reliability and convenience, it is preferable to avoid the need for complex maneuvers while performing the anastomosis. Further bending operations must then be performed on the staple legs. Once the distal tines of the staple have been deformed, it may be difficult to insert the staple through the aortotomy opening. Another disadvantage of the Kaster device is that the distal tines of the staple pierce the wall of the graft vessel at the point where it is everted over the staple. Piercing the wall of the graft vessel potentially invites leaking of the anastomosis and may compromise the structural integrity of the graft vessel wall, serving as a locus for a dissection or even a tear which could lead to catastrophic failure. Because the Kaster staple legs only apply pressure to the anastomosis at selected points, there is a potential for leaks between the staple legs. The distal tines of the staple are also exposed to the blood flow path at the anastomotic site where it is most critical to avoid the potential for thrombosis. There is also the potential that exposure of the medial layers of the graft vessel where the staple pierces the wall could be a site for the onset of intimal hyperplasia, which would compromise the long-term patency of the graft. Because of these potential drawbacks, it is desirable to make the attachment to the graft vessel as atraumatic to the vessel wall as possible and to eliminate as much as possible the exposure of any foreign materials or any vessel layers other than a smooth uninterrupted intimal layer within the anastomosis site or within the graft vessel lumen.
A second approach to expediting and improving anastomosis procedures is through the use of anastomotic fittings for joining blood vessels together. One attempt to provide a vascular anastomotic fitting device for end-to-side vascular anastomoses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,819, granted to Kaster for an Anastomotic Fitting. This device is a four-part anastomotic fitting having a tubular member over which the graft vessel is everted, a ring flange which engages the aortic wall from within the aortic lumen, and a fixation ring and a locking ring which engage the exterior of the aortic wall. Another similar Anastomotic Fitting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,736, also granted to Kaster. This device is a tubular fitting with a flanged distal end that fastens to the aortic wall with an attachment ring, and a proximal end with a graft fixation collar for attaching to the graft vessel. These devices have a number of drawbacks that the present invention seeks to overcome. Firstly, the anastomotic fittings described expose the foreign material of the anastomotic device to the blood flow path within the arteries. This is undesirable because foreign materials within the blood flow path can have a tendency to cause hemolysis, platelet deposition and thrombosis. Immune responses to foreign material, such as rejection of the foreign material or auto-immune responses triggered by the presence of foreign material, tend to be stronger when the material is exposed to the bloodstream. As such, it is preferable that as much as possible of the interior surfaces of an anastomotic fitting that will be exposed to the blood flow path be covered with vascular tissue, either from the target vessel or from the graft vessel, so that a smooth, continuous, hemocompatible endothelial layer will be presented to the bloodstream. The anastomotic fitting described by Kaster in the '819 patent also has the potential drawback that the spikes that hold the graft vessel onto the anastomotic fitting are very close to the blood flow path, potentially causing trauma to the blood vessel that could lead to leaks in the anastomosis or compromise of the mechanical integrity of the vessels. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an anastomosis fitting that is as atraumatic to the graft vessel as possible. Any sharp features such as attachment spikes should be placed as far away from the blood flow path and the anastomosis site as possible so that there is no compromise of the anastomosis seal or the structural integrity of the vessels.
Another device, the 3M-Unilink device for end-to-end anastomosis (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,257; 4,917,090; 4,917,091) is designed for use in microsurgery, such as for reattaching vessels severed in accidents. This device provides an anastomosis clamp that has two eversion rings which are locked together by a series of impaling spikes on their opposing faces. However, this device is awkward for use in end-to-side anastomosis and tends to deform the target vessel; therefore it is not currently used in CABG surgery. Due to the delicate process needed to insert the vessels into the device, it would also be unsuitable for port-access surgery. In order to solve these and other problems, it is desirable to provide an anastomosis device which performs an end-to-side anastomosis between blood vessels or other hollow organs and vessels. It is also desirable to provide an anastomosis device which minimizes the trauma to the blood vessels while performing the anastomosis, which minimizes the amount of foreign materials exposed to the blood flow path within the blood vessels and which avoids leakage problems, and which promotes rapid endothelialization and healing. Further, it would be desirable to provide such a device which could be used in port-access CABG surgery. Whether it is used with open-chest or closed-chest surgical techniques, it is also desirable that the invention provide a complete system for quickly and automatically performing an anastomosis with a minimal amount of manual manipulation.
In another aspect of coronary artery bypass grafting, the coronary artery is occluded on both sides of the opening in the coronary artery to provide a clear surgical site. Typically, the coronary artery is occluded with tourniquets. A problem with conventional tourniquets is that the downstream side of the coronary artery does not receive oxygenated blood and ischemia may result.
Another method of providing a clear surgical site when performing an anastomosis is to use a shunt having a blood flow lumen therethrough. The blood flow lumen permits blood flow across the anastomosis to prevent ischemia on the downstream side of the coronary artery. The shunt is simply a tube which may have occluding members for occluding the coronary artery or tourniquets may be used around the tube to occlude the coronary artery around the shunt.
A problem with known coronary shunts is that they are difficult to remove. A method of removing the coronary shunt is to use a tourniquet extending around the middle of the shunt. The tourniquet extends through the graft and is pulled through the graft when the anastomosis is complete. A problem with this method of removing the shunt is that the graft may be damaged by the shunt when the shunt is pulled through the graft. Another problem with this method is that it cannot be used when the internal mammary artery is used since the proximal end of the graft is not cut open for removing the shunt.
Another method of removing the shunt is to simply pull the shunt through an opening between the graft and the coronary artery before the anastomosis is complete. A problem with this method of removing the shunt is that the shunt may rip the anastomosis when removed.